Traces - Fanfiction Les Légendaires
by TCXXIV
Summary: Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire, et comment le faire ? Comment ne pas disparaître avec tout ce que j'ai fais ? Comment laisser un souvenir, une trace de ma vie au milieu de millions d'autres ? Je veux répondre à ces questions que je me suis toujours posées. Je ne veux pas devenir quelqu'un de grand, mais faire de grandes choses. Et voici mon histoire
1. Chapitre 1

**Traces - Chapitre 1**

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ? Comment le faire ? Et comment ne pas disparaître avec tout ce que j'ai fais ? Comment laisser un souvenir, une trace de ma vie au milieu de millions d'autres ? J'ai pour objectif dans ma vie de répondre à ces questions que je me suis toujours posées.

Je m'appelle Legfanenn. J'ai 35 ans, mais cela fait 10 ans que j'ai 12 ans. Je vais essayer d'être plus claire ; je suis née il y a 35 ans, mais depuis 10 ans je suis redevenue enfant, comme tout les Alysiens, et coincée à ma taille de 12 ans. Mais cela tout le monde le sait, on est tous dans le même cas que moi, et grâce à un groupe de héros qui ont foutu le bordel chez un sorcier noir (jsuis pas raciste, c'est comme ça qu'on dit).

Pour en revenir à moi, je suis née à Orchidia, fille de marchands. Je suis plutôt grande, des yeux bleu-gris, des cheveux blonds ou châtains, je ne sais toujours pas à vrai dire. Point majeur, je suis une militaire.

Après une enfance plutôt mouvementée, j'ai quitté la maison vers 15 ans et ai intégré l'Ecole Militaire d'Orchidia à ma majorité (17 ans à Orchidia). Je m'étais découvert une envie de combattre et une certaine aisance au maniement d'armes, et rejoindre une école militaire m'a permis de parfaire mes techniques de combat et de m'ouvrir la voie que je voulais. Car je savais ce que je voulais faire, me battre. Pas me battre à mon compte, comme le ferait une chasseuse de primes, mais me battre pour mon pays et mon monde, menacés par les armées de Darkhell le sorcier noir, poussé par ses envies de conquête, de destruction, de meurtres et de sang. À 22 ans, je m'engage dans le Bataillon Expéditionnaire Orchidien, l'équivalent des Faucons d'argent orchidiens. En réalité, on pourrait traduire par le "Corps de Protection de la Princesse Jadina quand elle voyage ", mais ça serait ironiser, et la princesse en question semble être une cible privilégiée du Sorcier.

Lors d'un voyage pour conduire la princesse Jadina à son mariage avec le prince Halan, nous devions conduire la caravane jusqu'à un point donné pour passe le relais au Faucons, mais une embuscade nous attendait juste après. Des Dragonites nous attaquèrent, appuyés par des Darkhellions. Quelques minutes après, malgré nos bâtons de jade, nos fibis de leur vrai nom, l'embuscade tourna en leur avantage et je… J'y fus grièvement blessée. Cela marqua la fin de ma carrière au sein du Bataillon, et après quelques temps j'ai repris du service chez les Gardes royaux. Ceux qui patrouillent, surveillent et défendent la cité et qui ont un casque moche avec des espèces d'yeux de mouches (ils ont une sale tête avec, mais ils sont sympas !).

Et là, j'ai découvert une branche très spécialisée, le " Corps des Protecteurs de la famille Royale d'Orchidia" ce corps est en fait l'élite des Gardes royaux, ils servent de gardes du corps à la famille royale ; ils doivent respect, protection et obéissance à toute personne issue de la famille royale, et de temps en temps à des ambassadeurs orchidiens. C'est dans cette branche méconnue et ô combien importante que je m'engageais. J'ai mis un peu de temps à y entrer, mais au bout de deux mois je portais l'uniforme des Protecs - leur surnom, et le mien maintenant. Un an et demi passa, l'accident Jovénia rajeunit toute la population la princesse Jadina a été bannie, et Darkhell, mort.

 **Bonjour à tous ^^ !**

 **J'ai décidé de poster ma fiction ici, mais je préviens : elle est déjà disponible sur le site Wattpad, sous le même nom de compte :)**  
 **Ceux qui, par hasard, l'auraient déjà lue peuvent ne pas tout à fait retrouver les premiers chapitres. Effectivement, j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a plus d'un an maintenant et les premiers chapitres ne me convenaient plus (du tout ^^'). C'est donc une** **version revue et corrigée** **de mon histoire que vous lisez !**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions pour ce premier chapitre !  
Merci ****

 **TC**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Traces - Chapitre 2**

Il me fallut six mois environ pour m'habituer au rythme de vie des Protecs, six mois à en découvrir le rôle et le fonctionnement et six mois pour me convaincre que les Protecs étaient lamentables.

Là, vous n'y comprenez plus rien : " Comment des soldats d'élite, gardes du corps de la famille royale, peuvent être lamentables ?" Et bien, d'une manière stupide : tous les gardes qui avaient raté leur admission chez les gardes aux lunettes de mouches, en gros le rebus des soldats se retrouvaient chez les Protecs. Il y avait un examen où on devait se battre, un pour tester nos connaissances, mais les réponses ne changeaient pas ; il suffisait d'apprendre les réponses et les parades de combat pour être admis. Ridicule, et les Protecteurs ne passaient plus pour l'élite des soldats, mais pour un simple groupe de guignols foireux.

La moindre attaque laisserait les autres pétrifiés et incapables de protéger quoi que ce soit, même pas leur peau. Alors, pour protéger une reine… Et personne de l'armée, ou le commandant des Protecteurs n'a pensé bon de revoir tout ça. J'ai peur de me faire envoyer bouler si je vais lui en parler, il passe toutes ses journées dans ses appartements là-haut, à l'étage royal, à boire et à nous balancer quelques ordres de temps à autres. Il a déjà peu de considération avec ses hommes, qu'ils soient gradés ou non, mais je lui apparais clairement comme encore plus inférieure. Je suis une femme, et l'armée est un milieu particulièrement mysogine où les femmes ne sont pas plus considérée que comme des objets de satisfaction et de désir par les hommes et que, naturellement, notre place est au fourneau, au lavoir, et au berceau à suivre les ordres que nous donnent les hommes. En bref, il m'enverrait bouler avec une suspension en plus.

Les Protecteurs sont attachés au service de la reine il est naturel qu'ils aient la possibilité de la voir à presque chaque moment. Je vais donc me servir de ce statut pour pouvoir rencontrer la reine Adeyrid. J'emprunte les larges couloirs du palais, encore un peu désorientée par l'étendue du bâtiment et le monde qui passe dans ses couloirs. Mais le nombre de personne diminue plus l'on monte les étages c'est dans un couloir vide que j'arrive devant le salon de la reine.

Je frappe trois coups à la porte, espérant qu'elle soit bien ici et non pas dans un des autres lieux du palais, mais la porte n'oppose aucune résistance et j'entre dans la pièce ensoleillée où la reine lisait des documents près de la terrasse. M'avançant, je m'agenouille devant elle.

«- Legfanenn, relève-toi je te prie. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue… Ton poste chez les Protecteurs répond-il à tes attentes ?

\- Majesté, j'aimerais vous remercier une fois encore de m'avoir proposé cette place. Mais la réponse à votre question est le sujet de ma visite.

\- Y-a-t-il un problème ?

\- A vrai dire, oui. Les Protecteurs doivent être capables de vous protéger, mais…

\- Ce sont des incompétents, vantards imbus d'eux-mêmes ?

\- Je... Oui, effectivement. C'est tout juste s'ils savent se servir de leurs armes, ils ne seraient pas capables de se défendre eux-mêmes !

\- J'en ai conscience, mais je ne peux rien faire à ce sujet.

\- Vous êtes leur reine ! Vous pourriez sûrement faire quelque chose et...

\- Moi non. Je ne suis pas une militaire, je n'ai aucune connaissance de ce domaine. Je sais que cela ne tient pas debout, mais je ne sais pas ce qui pose problème. En fin de compte, je ne vois que le feuillage de la plante parasite sur l'arbre, mais je ne vois pas ses racines. Il faudra quelqu'un qui a déjà eu une expérience militaire, quelqu'un qui sait quoi faire et comment. J'ai déjà une idée sur la personne concernée, et je comptais lui en parler bientôt.

\- Qui est cette personne ? Il faut que je la rencontre !

\- Tu la connais déjà, c'est de toi que je parle…

Moi ? Chargée de restructurer les Protecs ? Sérieusement ? J'ai du mal à le croire. Certes, j'étais capitaine au sein du Bataillon, mais je ne suis restée que deux ans dedans. Je n'ai pas l'expérience nécessaire… Mais la reine Adeyrid termina de prouver son choix en me remettant une lettre cachetée me donnant carte blanche pour redorer la réputation des Protecteurs, de redresser le niveau et de repartir à zéro. Je l'attrape, remerciant avec incrédulité la souveraine et prends congé.

Je redescends les étages comme dans un rêve, ou dans un coma, au choix. Je n'entends plus, je marche par automatisme jusqu'à ma chambre dans les profondeurs du palais. Je me pose sur mon lit, submergée par l'angoisse : comment tout recréer ?

Comment faire avec des incapables une troupe de soldats d'élites respectés, courageux, enviés et qui savent se battre ? Je n'avais qu'une vingtaine d'années, et je devais, devant les Protecs vétérans (minables mais de pas mal d'années mes aînés), leur dire « Allez dégagez, vous êtes des pas doués barrez vous c'est l'heure de la relève place aux jeunes qui savent faire quelque chose » ?

Comment créer, comment trouver les futurs Protecteurs ? Comment organiser la hiérarchie, les entraînements, les plannings, tout ? Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais il faut que je le fasse. Pour cela, je vais demander conseil à un soldat du Bataillon Expéditionnaire avec qui j'avais combattu, un homme du nom de Lémio.

Lémio est tout à fait d'accord avec Adeyrid concernant les Protecs, mais il avait bien compris que je ne vais pas y arriver seule et décide de m'aider.

" - A ton avis, que faudrait-il faire pour changer ?

\- Hmm, virer tous les Protecs, refaire de nouvelles épreuves de sélection plus dures, plus globales, suivre un entraînement régulier, organiser des roulements de garde pour ne pas toujours faire la même chose, changer cet uniforme dégueulasse ?

\- Ok, t'as tout pour réussir, Legfanenn. T'as les idées, t'as l'envie, t'as la persévérance ça se voit direct, et tu as le soutien de la Reine. Y'a bien un truc qui te reste encore à mettre en œuvre : aller voir ces flemmards de mes deux, leur mettre un coup de pied au cul et appliquer ce que tu as décidé. C'est la seule solution ! »

Sur ce, il me planta là, me laissant seule avec mes pensées.

Je réfléchis depuis quelques temps déjà dans ma chambre quand quelqu'un toque à la porte.

« - Entrez ! » Je vois apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte un garçon portant la tenue des soldats royaux et leurs belles lunettes de mouche... En l'observant, je reconnais vite Dailkoor (comme quoi jsuis pas la seule à avoir un prénom étrange...), un type plutôt sympa et hyper doué au combat avec qui j'ai déjà discuté quelques fois pendant ses pauses.

"- Salut Legfanenn ! Ça va ?

\- Toi, tu veux me demander quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'Adeyrid t'a chargée d'améliorer les Protecs. C'est vrai, ou ce n'est qu'une rumeur ?

\- C'est vrai, pourquoi ?

\- Sans rien te cacher, j'aimerais beaucoup faire partie des Protecteurs. A l'origine, c'est un poste vraiment prestigieux, mais… A l'origine. Je dois t'avouer que faire partie des Protecteurs en ce moment, c'est être vu par les autres comme un boulet, comme un moins-que-rien. C'est la honte.

Et là, je compris qu'il fallait que je le fasse, que les autres devaient pouvoir faire ce qui leur plaisait sans qu'ils en aient honte. Qu'ils puissent faire partie des Protecs sans se faire voir comme incapables, sans être jugés. Et je me levais, remplie d'une nouvelle détermination, froide et implacable.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me tenais devant la porte de la salle commune des Protecs. Tous les mots que j'avais échangé avec la reine, avec Lémio ou Dailkoor, toutes mes pensées, angoisses, inquiétudes me revinrent dans la tête. Tu n'es pas à la hauteur, renonce ! Ils vont te jeter dehors, et se moqueront bien, après. Et si rien ne se passe comme prévu ? Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu ! Seras-tu à la hauteur alors ? Toi, la petite nouvelle sans expérience ?

M'efforçant de les chasser de mon esprit, mon courage revenant, je me préparais à devoir affronter leurs regards endormis et avinés, leurs rires moqueurs et leurs insultes, l'atmosphère étouffante et puante de la salle qui, je le jure, sera le point de départ du renouveau des Protecteurs. Je poussais la porte de bois sombre, me préparant à affronter mon avenir.

 **Les premiers chapitres, même si je les ai revus, ne sont pas les meilleurs... Si vous lisez cette fic, sachez que le meilleur est à venir ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir choisi, ou même d'être tombé(e) dessus par hasard et que la curiosité vous a emporté, en bref merci d'avoir lu ces quelques mots :) a bientôt j'espère, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous le voulez !**


End file.
